My Love's Reincarnation
by Swamp Fox Gurl
Summary: The gang is dead, Kagome's in college, and who is the silver-haired boy, Inuhaku? will Kagome ever fing love again? Inu/Kag!
1. Stay Gone

I swear, this will not turn out as sad as it starts!  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Inuyasha or the song by Jimmy Wayne  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
[I've found peace of mind  
  
I'm feeling good again.  
  
I'm on the other side,  
  
back among the living.]  
  
Kagome climed solemly out of the well for the last time, fighting back tears of grief and remorse. How   
  
could it have gotten so bad, so quickly? Naraku had been so much more powerful, and they had known it. Sango,  
  
Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha. The battle played itself over and over in her mind like a broken record. First  
  
Miroku, Naraku put such a deep cut in the wind tunnel, he lost control and it swallowed him, along with   
  
Sango, who had run foolishly to his side when he was injured. In a burst of rage so unlike himself, Shippo  
  
had launched himself in all his chibi fury at Naraku. The poor little Kitsune never stood a chance against   
  
Naraku's power. Kagome herself shot an arrow with deadly precision, but to no avail, Naraku was just to   
  
strong now.  
  
Inuyasha, with a cry of "Iron Rebarb Soul Stealer!" loud enough to awaken the dead and make your blood   
  
run cold had set upon Naraku, attacking with all his might to avenge his fallen comrades. Naraku knew his   
  
weakness though, lashing out past Inuyasha, straight at Kagome. At the last possible moment, Inuyasha had   
  
thrown himself in front of Kagome, sacrificing his life to save her. (if this is to sad for anybody, stop   
  
reading, b/c i know i'm about to cry here).  
  
[In a cloud in the sky  
  
all my tears have been cried.  
  
And I can finally say,]  
  
Kagome had laid there covered by the body of her love, not daring to move or breath as Naraku   
  
celebrated his victory, cackling cruelly at his victims. Kagome shook her head to clear the memories of   
  
the prevoius day from her mind. Had it really been a day? It seemed like years passed every second  
  
without Inuyasha. She had sat there long after Naraku had gone, crying to the rain falling around her as  
  
she knelt with Inuyasha's head on her lap. She vowed then that she would cry no more. It was pointless,  
  
she would never see her friends again, so there was no use crying. Kagome hardened her heart to the world  
  
[Baby baby stay,  
  
stay right where you are.  
  
I like it this way,   
  
it's good for my heart]  
  
~*~4yrs.later~*~  
  
'Off to collage,' thought Kagome, staring at the massive building that loomed up in front of her. The   
  
dorm was cozy, and her roomate was nice. What more could a girl want? She had gotten over her loss in the   
  
Feudal Era, she had moved on. Life was good, she was dating Hojo, as she had been for two years now.  
  
[I haven't felt like this  
  
in God knows how long.  
  
I know everything's gonna be okay  
  
if you just stay gone.]  
  
After getting settled in, and because her classes didn't start until the next day, Kagome decided to   
  
have a look around campus before lunch. She loved the constant bustle of it all, and finally decided to   
  
settle down in the shade of a rather large and sturdy oak tree to eat the snack she had brought with her.  
  
She had sat down and began to eat her bag of chips when an apple core bopped her soundly on the head.   
  
Kagome tiltled her head back, only to see a guy on the branch above her.  
  
"Watch where you're dropping your trash," she scolded.  
  
"Sorry, didn't realize anybody was down there," the boy apologized, jumping neatly down from the tree   
  
to look Kagome in the eye. Kagome was startled at his appearence. Short silver hair, yellow eyes that had   
  
a familiar glow to them, it was almost as if he was the reincarnation of.....No, not possible! Fate   
  
wouldn't mock her like that (says who? not me!).  
  
"It's okay," she assured him hastily, adding nervously, "I'm Kagome."  
  
"I'm Inuhaku. Nice to meet you Kagome." Inuhaku stuck out his hand in a friendly gesture. Instead of  
  
shaking it, Kagome gave a frightened jump, muttered something about an appointment, and hurried away in   
  
the crowd, not stopping until she was halfway across the campus. She paused to lean against another tree,  
  
drawing the conclusion that fate had decided to kick her in the butt.  
  
[I still love you  
  
and I will forever.  
  
We can't hide the truth  
  
we know each other better.]  
  
"It's considered rude not to shake somebody's hand you know," came an all-to-familiar vioce from above   
  
Kagome. Inuhaku jumped calmly down from the tree, landing in front of the startled girl. "What's wrong, you  
  
look like you've seen a ghost or something."  
  
Kagome broke down and laughed, much to the puzzlement of her chaser. "Not exactly. It's a long, painful   
  
story that I thought I'd put behind me, but maybe this is fate giving me a second chance."  
  
Poor Inuhaku still didn't have a clue as to what she was babbling about, but decided to give an effort   
  
to understand. "Tell me about it, " he said gently.  
  
Begining not by talking to him but by looking at the sky, Kagome called to the winds. "First, I want to   
  
say to who ever is in charge of destiny up there, you make me sick!" She turned back to Inuhaku, who was   
  
starting to worry that his apple core may have hit her a little to hard, Kagome said,"You might want to sit   
  
down this could take a while to explain."  
  
So under a oak tree, Kagome told what Inuhaku could only assume was some made-up fairy tale, not giving  
  
names to the hayou and the girl, who was the reincarnation of a woman who sealed him into a tree for fifty  
  
years, as she helped him to gather the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome began to shake as she spoke of   
  
battle against the evil Naraku, and how the hanyou sacrificed himself to save the girl, who lost the Jewel   
  
to Naraku, and went back through the well from which she came, never to return to her love who lay dead on  
  
bloody ground.   
  
"Does the ledgend not speak of their names," Inuhaku asked carefully, not wanting to upset Kagome, but   
  
still not understanding what it all had to do with him.  
  
"It's no ledgend," Kagome confessed. "The hanyou's name was Inuyasha, I helped him gather the Jewels, and  
  
he died to save me fighting Naraku. The well is in my family's shrine. I am the reincarnation of Kikyou."  
  
Inuhaku sat dumbly while that information registered. He still couldn't figure out what it had to do   
  
with him, and he decided that this Kagome was insane.  
  
Kagome looked at his face and knew. "You think I'm crazy! I'll prove to you I'm not making this up!   
  
Come on!" She grabbed his hand tightly, dragged him to her car, and drove him to her house. Without a word,   
  
she dragged him to the well. Inuhaku peered down into it.  
  
"Looks normal to me," he said dryly. He was about to turn and leave when Kagome grabbed his hand again  
  
and jumped swiftly into the well, dragging Inuhaku along for the ride.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
this might as well be multi-chapter cuz it will get really long if i don't. next cahpter soon i hope! 


	2. Yesterday's Rain

this chapter promises to be very interesting..........  
  
disclamer~ still don't own Inuyasha or the song by Toby Keith.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wow," was all Inuhaku could manage after the wild ride down the well. Kagome looked aroud the bottom of the  
  
well, noting that the vines were gone.  
  
"Give me a boost," she ordered the poor guy, who was still in shock. He complied, and she then gave an   
  
impressive show of strength by hauling Inuhaku up after her. He gaped, mouth open in awe, at the trees that   
  
were where the houses should have been.  
  
"Where are we," he choked out.  
  
"Feudal Japan," Kagome replied casually. "Welcome to the fairy tale I told you about. We better go find the  
  
village and see if Kaede is still the miko there." Inuhaku followed Kagome through the woods, but was   
  
mystified when she stopped at a large tree. Kagome bent down and picked up an arrow, rotting with age, but  
  
still an arrow. She began to shake, remembering the day she had pulled it out and released the hanyou.  
  
Inuhaku recalled the part of her tale when the girl pulled the arrow from the tree and freed Inuyasha. It  
  
occured to him that this must have been the tree.  
  
[Somebody told you that my  
  
broken heart started mending.  
  
I'm getting by, but the truth  
  
is that I'm still standing  
  
knee deep in yesterday's rain.]  
  
Kagome stopped her tears and turned back to Inuhaku. "Let's keep going."  
  
A five minute walk later, Kagome and Inuhaku entered to small village. Villagers gasped at the sight of   
  
Kagome, recognizing her from four years before. "May I see Lady Kaede," Kagome inquired of a passing woman.  
  
"Of course." The woman took Kagome and her curious companion to a familliar hut. "Lady Kaede," she called   
  
inside.  
  
Kaede stepped out, not having changed much in four years. "Kagome," she cried, embracing the girl. "Who   
  
is he," Kaede inquired, spying Inuhaku, who had been making an effort to hide behind Kagome. "He is almost  
  
identical to Inuyasha!"  
  
"I think he is the reincarnation of Inuyasha, Kaede," Kagome confessed.  
  
"The reincarnation of who," asked Inuhaku. "You think I am the reincarnation of a half demon from a fairy  
  
tale?"  
  
"It's not a fairy tale, are you blind or just stupid," Kagome shouted angerly at Inuhaku's disbelief. "We   
  
are in Feudal Japan! Do you want proof?" She turned to Kaede, "Did you keep the Jewel, I gave it to you  
  
before I left four years ago so you could purify it."  
  
"Aye, I do." Kaede stepped inside the hut, and came out with the glowing Jewel. "It is still incomplete,"  
  
Kaede mused. "Neither good nor evil was ever able to find the last shard."  
  
"That's because I kept it," Kagome confessed. She drew a chain out from under her collar, and on it hung   
  
the final shard. "I never put the Jewel together and made a wish because I wasn't sure what I wanted. Now  
  
the fates have given me a sign, and I know what to do. Kaede, where are Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo  
  
buried?"  
  
"Just outside the village, but what do you plan to do," Kaede asked. Kagome didn't respond, she simply took  
  
the Jewel, her shard, grabbed Inuhaku's hand, and made a beeline for the edge of the village.  
  
They reached a series of four mounds in a row, labeled with markers. One read 'Inuyasha,' and Kagome set   
  
upon it, digging with her hands at the dirt. "They dig shallow graves, and he'll want his body back, she   
  
muttered to herself. Soon she had him entirely uncovered. She praised whoever it was up there that had   
  
decided that demon bodies wouldn't decay, he looked the same as if he had died a second before. "Shikon no  
  
Tama," she said to the Jewel, grant my wish! I want Inuyasha to be returned to his body to live out his   
  
life!"  
  
Inuhaku jumped back as a flash of light engulfed Kagome and the body of Inuyasha. When it cleared and   
  
Inuhaku could see again, he saw Kagome kneeling down, holding an awakening Inuyasha's head in her lap.  
  
"What happened," asked Inuyasha, sitting up. "Is that you Kagome, you look different."  
  
"You're alive, you're really alive," Kagome cried, hugging him fiercely, until Inuhaku coughed and shifted  
  
his weight uncomfortably. Inuyasha glanced at him, and caught a whiff of his scent.  
  
"Gggggrrrrrrr, who are you," Inuyasha jumped up shouting. "How do you smell like me?"  
  
"Look, she just brought me here, okay!" Inuhaku pointed at Kagome. "She seems to think I am your   
  
reincarnation or something."  
  
Both men turned to Kagome expectantly, awaiting an explination. Pity she didn't have one.  
  
"So what, he's my replacement?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Of course not--" Kagome started, but Inuyasha cut her off.  
  
"I get it. You use the Jewel to revive me so you can tell me you have fallen madly in love with my  
  
reincarnation. Later Kagome." Inuyasha bounded off into the woods.  
  
"He moves pretty fast for a dead guy," Inuhaku commented. Kagome gave him the meanest look she could manage  
  
with tears running down her face, then wandered off in the opposite direction of Inuyasha, back to the God  
  
tree, which she climbed and perched on a branch, thinking. Kagome thought, and the rain fell.  
  
[Well the fools go rushing,  
  
they don't hesitate. And  
  
the lonley go looking where  
  
the losers wait. And I'm  
  
thinking, somewhere in the  
  
middle there's a love that's true.  
  
But I ain't found one yet,  
  
and I ain't got you.]  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
that's as good a place as any to end it i guess.  
  
Ja'ne! 


	3. Without You

chapter three! go me!  
  
disclaimer~still don't own Inuyasha, but i do own Inuhaku. i also don't own the song by the Dixie Chicks.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome wasn't sure how long she sat in the tree, her tears mingling with the rain puoring around her in the  
  
night. Inuhaku found her around midnight.  
  
"You okay Kagome," he asked hesitantly, afraid to upset her any more that she already was.  
  
[I've sure enjoyed the rain,  
  
but I'm looking forward to the sun.  
  
You have to feel the pain  
  
when you loose the love you gave someone.]  
  
Kagome jumped, startled at the sound of his gentle voice. "You sounded just like Inuyasha for a second, she  
  
told him, wiping away tears from her cheeks with her right hand."I hope he's okay out there in the rain."   
  
That comment wasn't for Inuhaku, more like a thought spoken aloud.  
  
[I thought by now the time  
  
would take away these lonely tears.  
  
I hope you're doing fine on your own  
  
but where do I go from here?]  
  
Kagome jumped down, and Inuhaku caught her neatly in his arms, without even really thinking about it.  
  
She giggled in sudden delight at being close to him.'No, bad Kagome,' she thought to herself. 'You love  
  
Inuyasha, not Inuhaku.' Unfortunately, the heart and mind are two very different things, and apparently  
  
Kagome's heart didn't get that memo, because as Inuhaku set her back on the rain-softened earth, she  
  
leaned up and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Kagome turned and headed back to the village.  
  
(awwwwww, that was kawaii, ne? pity it never happens in real life. boys are idiots *no offence to my boy  
  
readers of course :)*)  
  
A pair of golden eyes watched as Inuhaku followed Kagome back to the village like a lost puppy, holding   
  
her hand. Anger flared inside the *watcher (*read: peeping Tom) even as tears welled in his eyes upon   
  
seeing the very thing he had accused her of. "Sorry Kagome," he said, as the realization of what he had  
  
to do hit him. It was time to get Kagome back.  
  
(O_o, would it be evil of me to cut it off there? okay then, i won't)   
  
"We better just head back to the well now," Kagome suggested after good-byes had been said in the village.  
  
"Fine with me," agreed Inuhaku, who was having the strange felling that someone was watching him (like   
  
the sensation you get when someone is glaring daggers at your back, and you can feel them watching you).  
  
The mysterious watcher (do i even have to call him that, we all know who he is!) followed them to the well,  
  
where they clasped hands and jumped through, back to the future.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
there ya go, chapter three. 


	4. Tortured Tangled Hearts

hi people! i'm ba-ack!  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Inuyasha or the song by the Dixie Chicks.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Our mysterious watcher (*cough*not*cough*) stood beside the well, staring into it's depths for a long time  
  
before making up his mind. With a mighty leap to rival Tigger (sorry, but i had to compare it to something!)  
  
he launched him self into the dark pit to the future.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Good-night Inuhaku," Kagome said as they stood outside the door to her dorm room.  
  
"Night Kagome." Inuhaku squeezed her hand affectionatly for a moment, then retreated down the hallway.  
  
Kagome gazed at his back, then turned and unlocked the door. She stepped inside and locked it again behind   
  
her. Sighing with relief at being 'home', Kagome flicked on the light.  
  
"Eeeepppppp!" Inuyasha stood barely three feet in front of her. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"  
  
(let's pause a moment and reflect. cripe that would have scared me if i walked in and found someone in my   
  
face. i felt the need to say that. i'll shut up now.)  
  
"What is he to you," Inuyasha asked in a slightly dangerous voice.  
  
"Your replacement, remember," Kagome spat acidly. "Thanks for giving me a chance to explain why he was   
  
there." Kagome glared coldly at Inuyasha.  
  
[Well there was a little falter  
  
at the alter of confession.  
  
Down on it's knees true love   
  
did fall.]  
  
Inuyasha caught the danger in her tone and gulped audibly. "What do you think it looked like Kagome?! It  
  
seemed pretty clear to me that Inuwhatshisname was your boyfriend."  
  
"Well it's not like you ever had any particular claim to me! If I recall, you never confessed undying love   
  
for me or anything of that sort. So why does it matter to you?"  
  
"Well excuse me, but I was murdered by Naraku before I could ask you to be my mate, then you revive me and  
  
you're with my reincarnation, what is a guy supposed to think," Inuyasha shot back.  
  
"Y--you were going to ask me to be your mate," Kagome stammered.  
  
"Y--yes," Inuyasha replied nervously.  
  
[Oh love, oh love  
  
you fickle thing.  
  
Such pretty words  
  
and golden rings.  
  
It was a broken dream  
  
right from the start.  
  
Bless their tortured  
  
tangled hearts.]  
  
"Does the offer still stand........" Kagome questioned tentatively.  
  
"Always. Kagome, do you love me?"  
  
"Always." Kagome leaned in and kissed him gently.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
let's leave the lovebirds alone now, shall we? next chapter, what will Inuhaku do? 


	5. Vixen's plea for help

not an update, just an A/N.  
  
i have seroius writer's block here guys! anybody have any ideas? i need your help badly! also, who should  
  
Kagome choose? i don't want her to switch back and forth forever, so i want your input. Inuyasha or Inuhaku,  
  
you decide!  
  
Qwerty 


	6. Tonight the Heartache's on Inuhaku

Thanks for the wonderful reviews and suggestions you guys sent, they made me happy for days!  
  
Special thanks to Mistress Blu and Seishin-Kenshihiro, i'm going to use at least part of each of your ideas.  
  
disclaimer~still don't own Inuyasha, or another song by the Dixie Chicks  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inuhaku (who lost without one single vote, might i add) walked down the empty hallway, footsteps echoing  
  
hollowly on the cheap tile. He smiled to himself as he thought, 'Today Kagome is mine.' (the poor fool, i   
  
almost pity him. almost :) ). Inuhaku sniffed the roses he had bought delicately, then knocked smartly on  
  
Kagome's door.  
  
The door swung open and Kagome emerged, hand-in-hand with no other than Inuyasha.  
  
[You could've heard a pin drop  
  
when they walked through the door.  
  
Had to turn my eyes away, my  
  
heart fell to the floor.]  
  
"Hello Inuhaku, nice morning isn't it," Kagome asked, sensing his discomfort.  
  
Later, Inuhaku would swear he heard the splash when his heart hit his stomach, but now all he could do was  
  
mutter something about flowers for Kagome and stumble away in shock.  
  
[Someone whispered   
  
'Where's her halo?'  
  
She had an angel's face.  
  
He stood there smiling holding on  
  
to the one who took my place.]  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stared after Inuhaku's retreating form, looks of bewilderment on their faces.   
  
"I wonder what all that was about," Inuyasha said as soon as Inuhaku had rounded the corner.  
  
"Got me. It was sweet of him to bring me roses though," Kagome lamented. "Let's go back inside."  
  
He kept wandering until he got to a local bar. The way her was stumbling and muttering to himself, many   
  
assumed he was already drunk. The bartender gave Inuhaku a skeptical 'you look underaged' look, but granted  
  
his desire for any kind of acohol.  
  
[So tonight the heartache's on me, on me.  
  
Let's drink a toast to the fool  
  
who couldn't see.  
  
Bartender pour the wine  
  
'cause the hurtin's all mine.  
  
Tonight the heartache's on me.]  
  
Needless to say, Inuhaku arrived back at his dorm very drunk that night. Suddenly, an idea occured to him.  
  
He made his way to Kagome's house and made a beeline for the well. Down he went.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
oh-oh, what sort of trouble is he going to get into? 


	7. Twice as Worth it

VERY IMPORTANT A/N! just a note, i am going to be gone completely (summer camp) the week of July 13th. after  
  
that, i have choir practice for the county fair for two weeks. so i may not be able to update for a while. i  
  
promise i will update asap after that!  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Inuyasha or the song by Deana Carter.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome stood nervously outside Inuhaku's dorm room, wondering why he wasn't answering the door. Inuyasha   
  
tapped his foot impatiently behind her, finally sick of her gentle knocks.  
  
"Let me do it." Inuyasha reached forward a pushed the door in, ungracefully doing a face--plant as it fell.  
  
Kagome stepped over him into the surprisingly neat room. The only sign that something was amiss was the   
  
table, where several sheets of paper lay. Kagome looked at them, realizing that one was adressed to her.  
  
Kagome,  
  
  
  
Gone to wel. Dodn't come aftar me.  
  
  
  
Inuhaku  
  
Kagome stared at the shaky handwriting and misspelled words in shock. Then it hit her. She wheeled around to  
  
Inuyasha who was picking himself up off the floor. "He's drunk, stumbling drunk! To make it worse he's gone  
  
to the Feudal Era!"  
  
"I hope a demon gets him," Inuyasha spat. "It would serve him right!"  
  
(Inuhaku: Author-chan, i'm not going to get attacked by a demon, am i? Me: No, Inu-chan is just saying that  
  
Inuhaku, don't worry.)  
  
"How can you say that," Kagome asked as tears sprung in her brown eyes. "I'm going to find him!" She ran out   
  
the doorway and was gone before Inuyasha could figure out what happened.  
  
[We're on shaky ground  
  
but it's to late now. I  
  
ain't backing out, I don't  
  
give up that easy.]  
  
Kagome hopped into her car and sped to her house, straight to the shrine and the Bone Eater's Well. She   
  
positively hurled herself over the edge as questions racked her brain. 'Inuhaku, why would you do this, I   
  
don't understand!'  
  
[You're not an easy man  
  
for me to understand sometimes.  
  
No matter how hard I try.]  
  
Meanwhile, deep in the forest of the Feudal Era, a lone, drunken man wandered, utterly lost. A long, almost  
  
snake--like being soared by him. He stumbled and latched onto it for support. The creature (i believe we all  
  
know what it is) took little or no notice of him, just kept flying, a small white orb clutched in it's  
  
spindly legs.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
well, i think that answers my question of what he is getting into. i might be able to update before i leave  
  
so check back okay?   
  
Ja'ne! 


	8. Bring on the Rain

good news, i got off my lazy rear to write one last chappie b4 camp!  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Inuyasha or the song by Jo Dee Messina  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Kagome it was really all a blur as she raced through the crowded streets on foot, her car forgotten in   
  
her panic to get to the well. She had to save Inuhaku, who knew what might happen to him.  
  
Behind her, mad but ever protective, Inuyasha kept sight of her. He didn't want Kagome in the Feudal Era   
  
alone any more than he wanted that drunken buffoon there. It was far to dangerous. "Demons, humans, and   
  
there's always the possibility of a certain back--from--the--dead miko running around," he muttered to  
  
himself.  
  
~*Feudal Era, several hours later*~  
  
"What a pleasant view," Inuhaku slurred as he was swept along through the late afternoon air by the white  
  
creature. "Wonder where we're going."  
  
~*Different part of the Feudal Era :)*~  
  
"Inuhaku! Inuhaku, where are you?!" Kagome walked quickly through the woods, calling out Inuhaku's name as   
  
she went.  
  
"Stupid wench, she'll have every demon within four miles here soon if she doesn't shut up," Inuyasha  
  
muttered from a little over one hundred yards behind, hidden among bushes and trees   
  
[Another day has almost  
  
come and gone. Can't   
  
imagine what else  
  
could go wrong.]  
  
*Drip--Drop--Drip--Drop*  
  
Kagome held out her hand and it was almost immidiatly splattered with droplets. "Wonderful. Now we have a   
  
drunken man, in Feudal Japan, in the rain. It just couldn't get any better than this,' she declared   
  
sarcastically to the air.  
  
~*Back to wherever Inuhaku is*~  
  
'Rain,' thought Inuhaku. He stuck out his tongue to catch some. Then he realized they were decending into a   
  
clearing. He dragged on the ground a bit before the creature deposited him and it's glowing cargo before a  
  
woman with raven hair and a twisted smile on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
oooooooo, that's a cliffie, isn't it? well, i promise i'll update asap after next week!  
  
Ja'ne! 


	9. You Are Who?

hi everyone! well, it was a long week, but i have returned from the wilderness to type another chapter! hope  
  
you all enjoy!  
  
disclaimer~still don't own Inuyasha (no song this chappie!)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome crashed through bushes, tears clouding her brown eyes as she continued to call despratly for Inuhaku.  
  
Finally she fell to her knees in dispair. "I better go home," she sobbed, giving in to defeat. With one last  
  
look at the dark forest around her, she added quietly, "I hope he's okay."  
  
Go back?! Inuyasha's silver ears perked up at the words. He wheeled around quickly to beat her back to the  
  
well.  
  
~*Eleswhere in the Feudal Era*~  
  
Kikyou studied the man in front of her with somewhat morbid curiosity. He had passed out. She walked forward  
  
and opened his mouth slightly. She sniffed. "Sake," Kikyou spat disgustedly. She sighed and marched off to   
  
find an herd to revive him. Even she wouldn't leave an unconcious man in the rain.  
  
When she returned, her patient was relieving himself of the contents of his stomache. Kikyou waited until  
  
the vomiting had subsided, then gave him the herbs. "Chew this."  
  
Inuhaku chewed the plant obidiently, staring curiously at Kikyou as he did so. After it was ground almost   
  
into a pulp, Kikyou ordered him to spit it out, which he did. After it was out of him mouth, Inuhaku felt   
  
much better. "Cool," he said to himself, "no hangover." Then he turned to the miko in from of him. "Why do   
  
you look like Kagome?"  
  
The question was innocent enough, but Kikyou drew back, snarling at him. "Speak not that name to me! My  
  
reincarnation has stolen my love from me!"  
  
Even without the acohol, that took Inuhaku's brain a few seconds to comprehend. "Do you mean to tell me that   
  
Kagome is your renicarnation?"  
  
Kikyou nodded. "Yes. She is gone now though, back to where she came from."  
  
"That's weird. I'm the reincarnation of Inuyasha."  
  
Now it was Kikyou's turn to stare in shock.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
yay!  
  
Ja'ne! 


	10. And the Evilest Cliffhanger of the Year ...

Hi! i'm back with chapter 10 (actually, it should be chapter 9 cuz one chappie was an A/N, but oh well.)  
  
disclaimer~me no own Inuyasha or song by the Dixie Chicks. (or the wonderful ideas given to me by the best  
  
reviewers in the world. the ideas should come into affect this chapter!)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
'Curse this stupid rain. Curse Inuhaku for being a drunken idiot. "Curse everything danggit!" Kagome shouted  
  
the last part of her thought to the dark sky above her, that only roared it's thunder louder in response.   
  
Kagome gave it a nasty look, but jumped through the well instead of continuing her battle with the sky.   
  
"Bbbbbbbrrrrrrrrr, jeez it's cold," she stammered as she emerged from the other side. Kagome opened the   
  
shrine doors. "Joy, it's raining here too."  
  
*BOOM*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Kagome jumped at the sudden thunder and made a mad dash for the house. "Hello? Is anybody home?"  
  
The house gave a slight creak as it settled, but gave no answer to her inquiry. "They must be out for the  
  
evening," Kagome concluded. She ran up to her bedroom and changed into comfortable clothes, then came back   
  
down to make a mug of hot chocolate. She sat down at the table with a book to wait out the storm.  
  
~*Meanwhile, in the Feudal Era*~  
  
Kikyou could scarcely believe her ears. "You are the reincarnation of Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuhaku nodded. "That's what they tell me. Something wrong with that? Did you know him or something?"  
  
Kikyou's eyes flashed. "Yes. Fifty-four years ago, he loved me. But alas, we were corrupted by Onigumo, who   
  
is now know as Nara--" Inuhaku cut her off with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I heard the story. I suppose that would make you Kikyou, the Priestess."  
  
"Yes." Kikyou smiled at him. It was the first time she had smiled in a long time.  
  
[If you could see me now  
  
The one who said that she'd rather roam  
  
The one who said she'd rather be alone  
  
If you could only see me now.]  
  
~*Kagome's house*~  
  
Kagome glanced up from the book out the window. "Yes! Goodbye rain! I'm going back to my dorm!" She was   
  
about to turn the handle on the door when it turned on it's own. Kagome gasped and jumped back, grasping  
  
blindly for a pan, a spoon, something that could be used as a weapon, but to late, the door swung open to   
  
reaveal...........  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
am i evil or what?! i'll update soon!  
  
P.S. darn it, i forgot the name right now, but many thanks to the reviewer who pointed out a seroius flaw in  
  
the story. i have already corrected it. i never would have caught that, thank you so much, you now who   
  
you are!  
  
Ja'ne! 


	11. When Love Comes Around

O_o what an evil cliffie i left with, ne? well, wait no longer, for i bring you the next chapter!  
  
disclaimer~me no own Inuyasha or song by Alan Jackson. u no sue :)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome froze, momentarily resembling a deer caught in the headlights of a car. She was afraid to move or  
  
even breath as the door slowly creaked open.  
  
A lone figure stood in the doorway, his shadow shielding Kagome's eyes from the visible, but setting sun.  
  
She breathed a sing of intense relief. "Inuyasha!"  
  
Wordlessly, he stepped forward and embraced her, gently at first, then harder as she hugged him back.  
  
[Love for me hasn't been easy  
  
I've let true love fall to the ground  
  
Through the years and the tears  
  
I've learned what love's about  
  
And this time I'll be ready   
  
When love comes around.]  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. I was a jerk before. I just got so jealous of him----" Kagome placed a finger of his lips to silence him.  
  
"It's okay, I understand. Remember, I said I loved you, and I meant it. I still do."  
  
(altogether now, 1, 2, 3 "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww")  
  
"I love you too Kagome. Now and forever."  
  
"Now and forever," Kagome echoed. "For all of eternity."  
  
~*Back in the Feudal--- oh, never mind, you guys know where*~  
  
Inuhaku was startled to see her smile. From what Kagome had to him, she was cold, uncaring, and unforgiving. But Kagome was wrong, very   
  
wrong. Kikyou was gentle. She had helped him. She was nothing like what Kagome had described.  
  
Kikyou was contemplating the man in front of her. He was nothing like the Inuyasha she had known for so long. He had a sense of humor, for  
  
one thing. He carried himself differently, not like a hanyou, a disgrace to both demons and humans. This man appeared to be all human, and a  
  
cute one at that.  
  
[When love comes around I'll be ready  
  
Love will find me a brand new man  
  
And I'll be standing here  
  
With my heart in my hand  
  
This time I'll be ready  
  
When love comes around.]  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Next chappie will probably wrap it up guys. thank you all for reading!  
  
Ja'ne! 


	12. Epilogue

*smiles sheepishly* hi minna. sorry for the lack of an update, and i figure u don't want my excuses, but u get  
  
them anyway! the county fair was this week, and i had to work my church's booth 3 or 4 times. I also babysat a  
  
5 year old until 12:30 on night, went to a Montgomery Gentry concert another night, and lost several precoius  
  
hours of sleep another because i couldn't get to sleep. and i'm tired.  
  
now i feel evil for complaining to u! waaaaaaaaaa, i can't win today! anyway, i'm done griping, i'll move on   
  
to the final chapter now. enjoy!  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Inuyasha or the song by Rascal Flatts (the song doesn't really apply, but i turned on   
  
the radio and there it was. that's some sort of sign, ne?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Epilogue~  
  
~*Feudal Era*~  
  
Outside of a modest grass hut on the outskirts of a quiet village, Kikyou sat on a grassy hillside watching   
  
the sunrise with content brown eyes. What a happy life this was, to think that she had fallen in love with a   
  
human from the future.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
'Yes, definatly a cute one,' Kikyou confirmed herself. 'I wonder what it would be like if he kissed--'.  
  
The thought went uncompleted, as Inuhaku did just what she was thinking. As his lips met hers, Kikyou felt the  
  
warmth she had been missing for so long return to her. It spread from her lips, consuming her body, until   
  
she no longer felt the cold. She broke the kiss, then put her hand in Inuhaku's.  
  
"Your hand is warm," he gasped in awe.  
  
Kikyou smiled, this time lovingly. "True love saved me."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Hey." Inuhaku sat beside her. "Up awful early, aren't you love?"  
  
Kikyou turned her head to look at him, smiling. "Get used to it, I always get up to watch the sunrise."  
  
Inuhaku laughed. "Well then, so will I."  
  
[I've dealt with my ghosts  
  
and I've faced all my demons.  
  
Finally content with a past I regret.]  
  
~*Modern Day Japan (2001 if u must know) :)*~  
  
Kagome stirred, rolling over lazily.  
  
"Easy wench, you're pushing me off the bed," came the voice of an equally groggy Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and  
  
laid her head on his chest, her hair fanning out behind her.  
  
Inuyasha smelled it gently. That scent, how he loved it. Especially now that she was his mate, for now and   
  
forever.  
  
[I've loved like I should  
  
but lived like I shouldn't.  
  
I had to lose everything to find out.]  
  
"You're mine, and I'm yours," he whispered softly into her ear.  
  
"Now and forever, for all of eternity," Kagome finished.  
  
Owari  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well minna, a good ending, ne? I like it anyway. hope you guys enjoyed it!  
  
also, a final thank you to the reviewer who translated 'Inuhaku'. Mayhaps I should check my translations next  
  
time!  
  
Ja! 


End file.
